RANDOMNESS!
by Meggie-chan100
Summary: This is based off of a REALLY weird dream I had. It is a one-shot Warriors and Penguins of Madagascar crossover so... ENJOY! Warning: WAY out of character,OC, and character deaths. Also, severe levels of crazyness


**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Warriors OR Firestar Doesn't Like Waffles. (video on YouTube) **

**This is just a random story I made up. I had a dream about last night. It was a really crazy dream I just HAD to put on Fanfiction. **

Skipper: Good job bringing Blowhole down once and for all boys.

Private: Does this mean-

Skipper: Yes. Secret pie stash!

Private, Rico, Kowalski: YAY!

Penguins: *Go to secret pie stash located in woods*

Private: I can't wait to bite into a fresh baked apple pie!

Rico: Yeah! Yeah!

Skipper: What the…? There's a time bomb in our pie stash!

Private, Rico, Kowalski: YAY! Wait… wha?

Skipper: Do I have to do everything myself? *throws bomb into forest*

Fireheart: HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? YOU JUST DESTROYED THUNDERCLAN CAMP AND KILLED MY LEADER, BLUESTAR!

Tigerclaw: YEAH! THAT WAS MY JOB!

Ravenpaw: *appears out of nowhere* I knew it!

Penguins: O.O

Fireheart: WAIT! Now I'M leader! YESH! I'm off to Moonstone! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

~At Moonstone~

Fireheart: *Goes to Starclan* I am ready and loyal to my clan… OH MY GOSH! YELLOWFANG! IS THAT YOU? WHAT'S UP LIONHEART? HOW'S THE PARTY SWIFTPAW? KEEP ON LIVING BRINDLEFACE! SILVERSTREAM! HOW ARE THE KIDS? YO, SPOTTEDLEAF! WHAT'S UP SWEET CHEEKS?

Starclan: O.O

Bluestar: You are a disgrace! Here are your 9 lives. Now be gone!

Firestar: :D

~Back at Forest~

Firestar: I'm Firestar now! WHOO!

Skipper: Fire-whosiwat?

Greystripe: Let's celebrate! Who wants waffles?

Firestar: FOR THE LAST TIME GREYSTRIPE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT A WAFFLE IS!

Greystripe: Firestar doesn't like waffles!

Ravenpaw: Firestar doesn't like waffles?

Cloudtail: Firestar doesn't like cookies!

Firestar: UGH! I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!

Meg: Hello and welcome back to my T and D!

Firestar: O.O Who are YOU?

Meg: The host! Duh! Our first dare is from _IHateTigerstar:_

Firestar: I LIKE THAT NAME!

Kam: SHUT UP! *hits Firestar with frying pan*

_IHateTigerstar: _

_Unleash all Starclan's wrath on Tigerstar!_

Bluestar: Uh… we can't really do that…

Redtail: LET'S UNLEASH LIGHTNING!

Starclan: YEAH! *unleash lightning on Tigerstar*

Sasha: Oh no! My love is dead!

Skipper: Wow. You're beautiful! *stares at Sasha*

Sasha: Thank you.

Marlene: *slaps Skipper for staring too long*

Hawkfrost: NO! MY FATHER ID DEAD! NO! NOW I HAVE TO FORFILL HIS DESTINY AND DO IT WAY BETTETR THAN HE EVER COULD!

Mothwing: NO YOU DON'T! I CAN HEAL HIM!

Leafpool: Like I told you a hundred times already, YOU CAN'T HEAL THE DEAD!

Mothwing: Oh.

Jayfeather: Brambleclaw, there is something I need to tell you.

Brambleclaw: Okay, what is it?

Hawkfrost: ARE YOU PEOPLE EVEN LISTENING? MY FATHER DIED AND ALL YOU DOPES CAN DO IS-

Brambleclaw: Excuse me for a moment… *throws rock at Hawkfrost that somehow kills him* There. Now what is it you want to tell me?

Jayfeather: O.O Never mind.

Brambleclaw: *stares at Jayfeather*

Jayfeather: OH! THE PRESURE! LEAFPOOL AND CROWFEATHER WERE MY REAL PARENTS, OKAY?

Leafpool and Crowfeather: *gulp*

Scourge: BLOODCLAN SHALL RULE THE FOREST!

Firestar: What the? Okay. Who was supposed to kill the freaky midget?

Warriors: o.O

Firestar: Oh yeah… right. *kills Scourge with weird machine*

Kowalski: YOU USED THE MATANOTRON! *chases Firestar around and kills him*

Everyone: O.O

Kowalski: *mutters cusswords under his breath*

Spottedleaf: YEAH! MY FIRESTAR SHALL BE WIT MY FOREVER IN STARCLAN!

Sandstorm: Be with YOU? I don't think so! *stabs herself and joins Starclan*

Firestar: You do know I have, like, 8 more lives left, right?

Spottedleaf and Sandstorm: *get into cat fight* (no pun intended)

Firestar: I knew I shouldn't have cheated.

Greystripe: OH NO! WHO SHALL BE LEADER?

Whitestorm: I should! After all, I WAS his first deputy!

Greystripe: No. I should. I am his best friend and SECOND deputy.

Brambleclaw: I should be leader because I am his current deputy.

Cloudtail: NO! I AM HIS ONLY KIN WHICH MAKES ME LEADER!

Leafpool and Squirrelflight: WE'RE HIS KIN TOO!

Cloudtail: NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!

Leafpool and Squirrelflight: :'(

Firestar: I'm still alive!

Cloudtail: SHUT UP FIRESTAR! WE'RE HAVING A CONTEST FOR NEW LEADER!

Whitestorm: But what should we do?

Cloudtail: I KNOW! WE EACH CHOOSE A PENGUIN TO BATTLE AND WHOSEEVER PENGUIN WINS, THEN THEY GET TO BE LEASDER! I CALL RICO!

Whitestorm: I CALL KOWALSKI!

Brambleclaw: I CALL SKIPPER!

Greystripe: Aw. But I don't wanna call Private!

Skipper: How do they know our names?

Kowalski: I don't know.

Private: So what do we do now…?

Rico: *beats up Skipper, Kowalski, and Private*

Cloudtail: YESH! I'M CLOUDSTAR! WHOOO!

Firestar: AND I'M STILL ALIVE! RIGHT BEHIND YOU!

Cloudstar and Brightheart: *do happy dance*

Squirrelflight: *randomly runs around room* REVOLUTION!

Julien: Do I hear Dance Dance Revolution? *starts dancing*

Maurice, Mort and Marlene: *start dancing*

Meg: *starts dancing*

Kam: you aren't getting ME to dance!

Meg: *does her stare of death on Kam*

Kam: Gulp. *starts dancing*

Warriors: *start dancing*

Penguins: * shrug and start dancing*

Meg: WAIT SKIPPER! _IHEARTSKIPPER_ dares you to BREAKDANCE!

Skipper: Grrr… *break dances*

Meg: And that's all we have time for on this VERY awkward T and D.

**Note: All dares and darers were made up. **


End file.
